


La Pluie

by Sefawni



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Passion, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefawni/pseuds/Sefawni
Summary: Jaskier x Female readerOriginal story based from the Witcher Netflix series.I only own the "reader" and original characters in the story.I want this story to be make you cringe so hard from the love, fluff, and sexual interactions.Enjoy! xx
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

\--This story is also on Wattpad.com/Sefawni. Both accounts will be updated with new parts at the same time-- 

Rain. Rain every single day. Light rain, heavy rain, sideways rain, painful rain, can’t see anything rain. That’s how it has always been and that’s how it’ll be forever. Only in the light rain the people of town could be seen outside living life as it should be lived. It was nearly impossible to grow and maintain a garden with this weather but people still insisted on trying. If it wasn’t for the stones on the walkways outside, this town would be swallowed by mud never to be seen again – but who would care?  
The powerful rain kept people safely indoors with nothing to do besides sleep, eat, and have sex. It must have been magic that the town wasn’t overran with children at this point. There was no excitement or life in this town but no one ever left to find something more. 

You sat quietly on a wooden stool pulled by the open window with your head resting in the palm of your hand. There was nothing left to do as you had already cleaned the tables, countertop, and the floors several times just trying to make the day go by faster. Even the tavern owner looked like he may have been asleep at a back table while in the middle of counting coins. 

“See anything out there?” Yolanda asked from behind the counter as she rearranged the mugs once again. 

Yolanda was an older woman who worked at the tavern everyday just as you did though she always seemed to be more respected than the actual owner himself. When people did manage to brave the rain, the towns people flooded in telling the woman all the gossip they knew and shared stories. She was like a trusted mother figure to everyone and had been since she wondered into town one day and never left. 

“Rain…mud…more rain.” You told her as you examined what you could see outside. Not even an animal dared leave its shelter. “Just nothing.”

Yolanda shook her head and quietly continued her work knowing that interaction would be the most excitement either of them had that day. The only decent thing about that boring day was the nice breeze from the rainy wind that filled the tavern creating a slight chill but kept things fresh. 

“If you’re really looking for something to do, maybe you could go in the back and make sure none of the bread has gone bad.” Yolanda spoke up again breaking the silence. 

Even a job as boring as checking bread seemed the most exciting thing in the world right now. The tavern kept fresh baked bread on deck just in case someone would come in or they would be blessed with a busy rush. Unfortunately, on the days where the rain was so bad, most of the bread would end up going bad from sitting around and moisture in the air. In cases like these, while the owner always told you to throw them out you decided to hid them away and feed them to the animals instead just to get good use out of animal. It should be a crime to throw away food that wasn’t completely ruined. 

You stood from your seat on the bar stool and made your way toward a backroom directly behind the counter where Yolanda remained. Opening the creaky wooden door, you walked into the small room and could instantly smell the baked bread that had just been sitting waiting to be eaten. Uneven loaves sat side by side on the shelves on the wall and stacked lazily in the baskets sitting on the ground. Your fingertips grazed the crusts looking for any hard spots or anything discolored. There were so many pieces to go through and surely if you went slow enough, it would be time to go home in no time at all. 

“Oh, you startled me.” You heard Yolanda say from the other side of the wooden door. 

Your ears perked up and remained perfectly still as you listened more. Messing with the loaves of bread, you hadn’t heard anyone walk into the tavern or make any stand out noise at all. With the rain as hard as it was with thunder rolling in the distance, you couldn’t help but start to feel a little nervous. The tavern never saw business on days like this no matter what. 

“What can I do for you, gentlemen?” she asked as you remained still listening to hear the new voices. 

She didn’t seem frightened or tense from what you could tell but she could have just been putting on an act. 

“Ale.” The deepest voice you had ever heard answered. “Water for the boy.”

“Now, Geralt, I’m a full-grown man and I will be treated as such.” Another voice called out that had been much easier on the ears. “With that being said, yes I would like your finest water thank you.” 

Slowly, you turned your body to the wooden door that had been separating yourself from Yolanda and the new customers. The second voice that had spoken up managed to ease some of the nervousness you were feeling about the sudden business. While it was incredibly unusual for anyone other than the normal workers of the tavern to be there during horrible weather, it was possible there really wasn’t anything to worry about.   
Though, you had to admit the voices were completely new and unfamiliar to your ears. The town wasn’t exactly large and this tavern was the only tavern for a long way in any direction. This town had nothing to offer outsiders and most of the time people just passed through without giving anything a second look. The last time an outsider came to actually interact with the time, it was Yolanda years and years ago.   
Pressing your ear to the wood, you remained perfectly still continuing to listen to the men who seemed to now be sitting in front of the counter for Yolanda to directly serve them. Even if the second voice seemed friendly enough one could never be too sure. It was always possible for them to be thieves just scouting out the place or murderers taking notice that only three people occupied this tavern – two being women.   
“Not much of a lively place is it?” the second voice spoke again as he seemed to have noticed the tavern being completely empty. 

“Most days we get no business.” Yolanda responded putting the mugs on the counter in front of the men. “This rainy weather traps everyone inside. Let me go in the back and get you both some fresh bread.”

Suddenly, you heard her footsteps coming closer to the room you were in. Backing away from the door you watched as Yolanda entered the room in search of bread that had just been baked. Waiting until the wood door closed behind her, you couldn’t wait to attack her with questions about the two unfamiliar men that had entered the tavern.


	2. La Pluie

“Who are they?” you quickly asked rushing to her side once the door had been completely shut before she had a chance to pick out any fresh baked bread. 

“No idea they didn’t really introduce themselves.” She answered scanning the shelves for the two best loaves. “Never seen either of them before though. One is pretty quiet and the other is….”

She trailed off with a slight chuckle in her voice. You wanted to ask her more questions but by the sound of it she really didn’t know anything at all. Would it be strange for you to go peak your head out of the door to get a look at them? What would you even say as Yolanda was the main worker to serve drinks while you mostly cleaned? Curiosity was so strong and this was your chance to see some new people that this town so rarely saw. Though, before you had a chance to weigh the pros and cons, Yolanda found what she had been looking for and opened the door once again to serve the new men. Your head turned just enough to see outside of the room and the two men sitting on the stools at the counter both with a beverage in front of them. 

One sat hunched over with his arms folded in front of him, white grayish hair messy from the heavy rain. His dark clothing and chained armor clinging to his body though he didn’t seem to mind or make any attempts to dry himself off. His hair dripped rain water onto the wooden counter that Yolanda had cleaned several times over causing a slight accumulation on the surface. Without much else, you were sure the first deep voice belonged to him. 

The other, had been much different than his friend. He wore a deep red elegant jacket with a white ruffled loose-fitting shirt underneath peeking out. His wet brown hair pushed back fully revealing his face as if he had just ran a hand through it. His clean-shaven face made him look young but from what you could see standing in the small room surrounded by loaves of bread he was much different from the guys you were used to seeing. 

The men around this town had been nothing really to look at and with so few travelers the pickings were slim. They were loud and overly aggressive seemingly wanting to start a fight to assert their dominance. They often smelled of mud and animals and often appeared to never wash themselves. How any woman in the town could have sex with something like that was often lost on you and something you didn’t like to think about for any period of time.   
You wanted to keep looking at him but unfortunately the wooden door finally closed shielding your vision once again. The feeling of nervousness washed over your body once again but this time in a different way. You didn’t feel stressed or like danger was approaching but instead it was a *good* kind of nervousness. With shaking hands and a pounding heart in your chest, your mind raced on what to do next. The easiest solution would be to hide in the corner of the room you were in, knees brought to your chest, and patiently waiting until the men were gone so the nerves would wear off as well. Though, if you chose this way, he would walk out the door in a few hours and surely you would never see him again. 

Decisions. Decisions. What was the worst that could happen if you walk out there right now? Your hair looked fine – still dry from the rain at least. Your clothes still decent as you sat around staring at the rain more than actually working. You were always told you were fairly beautiful though most of the time the men who would you that were drunk. And Yolanda’s compliments never counted as she was very bias when it came to you.  
You knew the longer you wait in the bread room debating on what to do, the more likely it was that you would miss your chance forever to see these new people. Yolanda already took bread out to them so what would be your angle? Walk out awkwardly with nothing really to say? Just stand in front of them and stare until you embarrassed yourself? It was a tough situation no matter what until the idea hit you to just walk out and sit in the stool again that had been beside the window to watch the rain. That way, the men would see you, you could give a small hello, and then you could pretend to be busy while just listening to their conversation.   
Taking a deep breath, you worked up any courage you had and began the walk toward the wooden door Yolanda had just went through. Your heart raced like the children in the streets on a rare sunny day threatening to leave your body completely as you pushed against the hard surface to reveal yourself. 

“Such a dreary little town isn’t it?” the one with the brown hair commented as he looked around the tavern. “I could write a song and try to cheer it up but there isn’t much…oh hello there.”

Your face burned at his sudden change in tone as you could feel his eyes burning into you. The plan to give a simple hello had been completely disregarded as you continued to walk by toward your stool hanging your head down. The tavern was tiny but the walk from the bread room to your stool had seemed to take ages knowing the man had been watching you the entire way. 

“Geralt…” he whispered though due to the emptiness of the tavern you could still hear him pretty clearly. “Geralt…did you see that-that gazelle that just walked by?” 

Sitting on the stool just as you had earlier in the day, you couldn’t help but immediately regret leaving the safety of the bread room.


	3. La Pluie

Your shaking hand quickly moved to your cheek to help your body create a leaning position just as you had only a short while ago. Creating the illusion that you were watching the rain instead of eavesdropping, you could hear the two men exchanging words from only a short distance away. A different kind of nervousness washed over your body as you listened to them go back and forth. While you didn’t exactly get the best look at the one who had watched you walk from the bread room to your window, his voice sounded like music to your ears. Even a light morning rain couldn’t compete with the way he sounded – even if he had been slightly yelling and arguing with his friend. 

“Hurry. Hand me my lute.” He asked as you heard him stand from his own stool with the wooden legs pushing harshly against the floor. “I’ll serenade her.”

Your heart pounded at his words. While you should have known just based on his outfit, his statement instantly hit that he was bard. 

“Do you want her to jump out of that window?” his friend with the deeper voice commented in a serious tone. 

“I’m sorry what…what exactly are you implying, Geralt?”

Before his friend could respond, Yolanda stepped in much. While you sat with your back toward them pretending like your mind was elsewhere, she stood directly in front of them having a front row seat. 

“(Y/n), is as sweet as a cherry. Just go on over and introduce yourself.” She recommended, giving the man the go ahead to approach you.

In the safety of your own mind, you let out a scream trying to remain calm on the outside while panicking on the inside. For just a moment, jumping out that window and running into the woods during this rainstorm seemed like a good idea. Even if you managed to embarrass yourself by doing so, at least you would never have to face this man again. 

“Okay. Okay here I go.” You heard him say as he did a slight clear of his throat. “How do I look? Be brutally honest.”

“You’re as cute as a kitten” Yolanda told him though earning no answer from his friend. She gave him her motherly tone that she often used toward yourself that managed to give a boost of confidence. 

Just as quickly as she had spoken, you heard the foot steps coming in your direction. It was now or never: jump through the window, run through the mud, head to the trees, and start a new life out in the woods. 

“Well hello there.” he spoke directly beside you making no mistake that he was taking to you and you alone. 

The chance to escape was gone as was the time you could spend in your head talking sense into yourself and planning what your moves would be. It was time to act and actually speak knowing that whatever happened next you wouldn’t be able to take back. 

Your hand left your cheek as you straightened your body back to a normal position. While you still had a slight shake from nervousness to you, it was masked pretty well despite the stressfulness of the situation. Turning to look at him, you finally got a clear eyeful of his features and what exactly you were dealing with.   
There had been no man in this town that looked quite like him – not even close. He was clean and well kept even giving off a surprisingly pleasant scent that managed to draw you a bit closer. His hair was perfect despite still being wet and pushed back away from his face. His jawline being defined with a clean-shaven look that gave him a soft expression against his gentle smile. His hands rubbed together seemingly nervous though he had a confident stance as he stared directly down toward you awaiting your response. 

“Hello” you managed to squeak out giving him a small smile in return. 

Feeling the shaking becoming a little worse, you lightly bit on your lower lip to stop the incoming tremble that would give away how nervous you truly were. In this extremely rare occurrence of meeting a person – a man no less – from out of town your body was attempting to betray you. The men in town who would sit in the tavern or who you would randomly run into while walking about never made you feel this way. Never have you felt so nervous that it was difficult to even breathe. Those shining eyes looking down on you had almost been too much to handle. 

“My name is Julian Alfred Pankratz” he announced offering his rather large hand in your direction. “But everyone calls me Jaskier. May I have the absolute pleasure of having your name?”

Your eyes quickly scanned to his hand knowing he was expecting an introductory handshake. It was only common courtesy though lifting your own hand to place in his felt like the hardest task you had ever completed. With all your strength, you managed to lift a hand from your lap and placed it in his in an attempt to shake it though it appeared he had other plans. The moment you hand had been placed in his, he softly gripped on to it bringing his lips down to place a gentle kiss on your skin. 

“My name is…uh.” You attempted to answer him though the feeling of his lips on the back of your hand seemed to scramble your mind. Suddenly, you hadn’t the fainted idea what your name was. Your eyes locked with his as he slowly removed his lips to stand back up with a proper posture. 

As you stumbled with your wording, losing yourself in his eyes, you heard the quick shuffle of feet head toward where the two of you had been interacting. 

“Her name is (Y/n).” Yolanda spoke up who had apparently been watching the exchange take place from behind the bar. “My apologizes for her behavior. Heavy rain like this often exhausts her.”

You breathed a sigh of relief to be saved from embarrassing yourself any further. Even though you were upset that she gave Jaskier the okay to approach you out of nowhere, you had to thank her now for having your back. 

“Oh of course. Allow me to personally escort you back to your home to rest.” He offered bringing back that alarmingly powerful nervous feeling. 

“Oh I don’t…” you tried to speak out though you had been interrupted once again by Yolanda.

“She would greatly appreciate that. (Y/n), I’ll cover for you.” She insisted knowing full well what she was doing. As quickly as she became your savior, she became your enemy once again. “Go and rest.”

Your heart dropped into the pit of your stomach as Jaskier tightened his grip on your hand bringing you to your feet and away from the safety of the stool.


	4. La Pluie

There was something different about the rain today. It looked the same. It smelled the same. It felt the same. But somehow it was different. The water falling from the sky tickled your skin consuming your body. The once dry clothes had appeared to cling to your body as the fabric defined every curve that there was so show. Your hair had now been in a wet mess with strands sticking to your face drenched completely. Despite all these things, it was the first time you didn’t try to run to get out of the rain.   
The bard’s smooth hand kept a tight grip on yours as he walked closely beside you experiencing the same downpour. His silk brown hair pushed remained pushed back away from his face with the water giving a perfect view to his dazzling smile and brightened eyes. He didn’t care that his clothes were soaked or that he walked on top of mud on the wet pathway. His pace slow to match yours with no sign of panic for cover. Instead he looked happy and full of life much unlike the other men in this town who remained as depressed as the scenery. It was like a dream to walk beside him. A dream that would become a fantasy to live in once you woke in your bed in the morning. But with a gentle squeeze of his hand, you knew this was no dream.

You should have been leading him to your small home that sat quietly near the tree line though he appeared to be taking the way. It was almost like he was going for a leisurely stroll around town not giving a single care to the weather or that no one else was out and about as well. Even the animals remained hidden in cover keeping their coats warm and dry while the two of you moved slowly through the run-down streets. 

“I have to say you look absolutely stunning in this rain.” He spoke up seemingly having his eyes on you without you even noticing. “Breath taking. A vision of beauty.”

In the cool air from the wind and the never-ending rain, you could feel your body start to heat up from his sudden compliment. He had no fear with his words or seemingly his actions. He was confident with himself from the way that he spoke to the way that he walked. It was an incredible breath of fresh air being in the presence of a wall taken care of, happy man who radiated sunshine no matter what the atmosphere. Even his voice presented itself so smoothly it was capable of putting freshly collected honey to shame. 

“Do you treat all the girls this way?” you quickly asked him without thinking. 

From the look on his face that surely wasn’t what he was expecting you to say in response to his compliments. As easy as it was to become lost in the bard’s aroma, you had to remember to keep yourself grounded. His livelihood was all about presentation, appearance, and entertainment. You weren’t sure where he came from or where he’s been. How many girls he has slept with or if he was genuine with his words. If there was one thing you didn’t want, it was to feel this way and be abandoned.   
“I’m not a womanizer if that’s what you’re asking”. He replied with a gentle laugh in his voice. 

For a brief moment, you felt kind of guilty for your words though it was necessary. 

“I’m not *exactly* asking that…” you told him trying to find a nicer way of confronting him. As much as you enjoyed this strange fantasy it was best to know the truth before it went too far. “I’m just not used to…this…that’s all.”

The words were hard to speak but for the most part true. Surely, there had been a bit of a quiver in your voice from nervousness and the chill in the air that made those words seem more unstable than meaning to. Truly, you didn’t want to appear nervous and without the help of a trusted friend to guide you through this interaction you were left to find courage where it might not have existed. If Yolanda would have been on this walk back to your home, she would have known exactly the right things to say without hesitation at all but it seemed with you in control it was starting to go wrong at an alarming rate. 

“I understand completely” he spoke before you were given the chance to ruin things any further. “Put your mind at ease, my dove, I’m a lover of all things romantic. I’m not here to hurt anyone.”

His response was more serious than what you were expecting it to be though it somehow brought you a little comfort in your uncertainty. It was difficult to find the right decision on how to handle this situation. In your heart, you wanted to walk with him forever with his hand gripped on yours. Who knew how pleasurable it was to have your hand held so delicately by an attractive man? Though your mind was telling you to run and not take the risk of having your heart broken. Surely it would be easy just to return to the tavern the next morning and completely forget about this man and the way you felt. Right?

“Let’s not go to your home yet.” He continued on “Show me around your town will you?”

“You want to walk around more? In this rain?” you giggled partly in disbelief that he was more than wiling to continue on in this weather with a tour of the dreary town. 

“Why not? It’s just water after all.” He pointed out proving further that he indeed was not from this town as only an outsider would be walking around in this downpour. 

You had wondered if any of the other people living in this town saw the two of you walking about hand in hand. Anyone from here would know in an instant that Jaskier was not from around here or had ever visited before meaning this interaction would be the talk of the town.


	5. La Pluie

“So, let’s see it. Everything there is to see in this town. Show me it all.” He continued as the rainy stroll pushed on. 

“Well…” you began still feeling incredibly nervous though the longer the walk went on the easier it was to start enjoying yourself. “There really isn’t much to see at all. This town is pretty depressed. I do wish I had something interesting to show you.”

“Hmm that’s a pity it really is. However, you could show me where you live?” he asked nonchalantly. 

“W-where I live?” you repeated unsure if you had heard him correctly over the sound of the rain and the wind. 

Just as you were beginning to calm down and enjoy this small fantasy in a depressed town, nervousness took its place once again. The mention of your home – your private comfortable space – somehow made the situation all the more serious. Your mind raced with what this could possibly mean though with each scenario it ended the same way. 

“Yes your home. You know…” he began. “There’s a lot to be said about someone from what they keep in their home. The company they keep. The food they eat.”

He was completely right. Almost every single detail about you as a person and your life could be told from physical items and people before even uttering a word. The contents in your small home had been collected throughout your years alive from things passed down by your parents to small trinkets that were for sale from the occasional traveler. In this moment, for some reason, you couldn’t remember exactly what was in your home besides the bed but even the choice of blankets remained lost.   
The lack of food in your home could also be considered alarming. On most days, except for when the rain was painful, you had all of your meals at the tavern as things were already prepared and they were free. Wine and fresh water was present in your living space of course as you often woke up in the middle of the night desperate from something to drink. 

As far as the company you kept – what company did you keep? The sleepy tavern owner who was rarely around? Yolanda who had many years on you and spent the extreme majority of her time working where the owner slacked? Was there anyone else? The mother of five that lived near the tavern or the old man and his wife who almost never left their home? This cold rainy town offered almost nothing including companionship. 

“I’m actually not feeling very well.” You told him as you began to feel self-conscious about what your life had been in this town. 

To the eyes of a traveler, especially a handsome bard, the truth of your life would be considered a joke. You weren’t sure where he came from or where he was heading to next but something inside you sunk. This fantasy truly was a fantasy and nothing more. You couldn’t help but mentally scold yourself for even believing for a second that it was possible to live inside this fantasy. The nervousness you had felt the moment you saw him was a joke and a feeling that should never have happened. It was never going to work and you were a stupid girl for even looking in his direction. One day, you would marry one of the villagers who already lived here and have his children. And that was that. 

“Oh would you like me to…” 

“No…no” you interrupted him as you let go of his hand for the first time since you both had left the tavern. “I’ll be fine.”

Thankfully, the rain had been on the heavy side that day as the tears beginning to fall from your eyes could be hidden. So much doubt had been filled in your mind and unfortunately those doubts won. Even spending an hour with him brought you more pain than what you were ready for and you knew if this continued, in the morning you would be completely crushed.   
You heard hung low keeping your eyes on the rainy path as you quickly left Jaskier behind not wanting to spend one more painful second with him. His voice needed to be lost in the sound of the rain hitting the rooftops and the stones becoming lost in your memory until you couldn’t recall what it had even sounded like. His gorgeous eyes needed to be something from a dream and to remain there until your final day. Maybe, if you tried hard enough, you could imagine his features and his voice on the husband you would eventually have and be able to make a little fantasy for yourself in the middle of a dark rainstorm. 

Your feet carried you to your home from muscle memory as your tears fell onto the ground just as the raindrops had. You were unsure if Jaskier knew his way back to the tavern or not but the town wasn’t massive so surely, he would be able to manage.   
The wooden door flew open with the force of your hands bringing you into the shelter for your home and away from the cold rain that had be drenching your body. Your shoes left your feet just as quickly as the door had closed as you ran through the small home to your warm bed without even attempting to remove the wet clothes. Your body was weak and you felt mentally exhausted as the water from your clothes made the blankets on the bed wet and the tears from your eyes dampened your pillow. There would be no sleep to be had tonight and when the sun came up, he would be gone and the healing process could finally begin.


	6. La Pluie

Growing up, you had always heard that time can heal anything no matter what the pain was. So why did time move so slowly when you needed it to speed up the most? With only the sound of the rain outside the window by your bed, your thoughts couldn’t be drowned. It was just a small amount of time spent together. A small amount of time looking into his eyes. A small amount of time feeling his skin. But it was enough to do damage that could last a lifetime. Was it even possible to believe that after he left in the sunrise, you would feel this way again about someone else before you died? 

By the time your clothes had dried along with the blankets that soaked up some water, you had no more tears left to cry. Your eyes were sore looking for relief though you couldn’t seem to keep them closed. Your head ached with the feeling of coldness creeping over your body. There was no comfort to be had anywhere and no place to escape your thoughts.   
When the sun went down, you couldn’t find the energy to light any candles. Darkness consumed your tiny home creating the perfect resemblance for how your heart felt. No matter how hard you tried, the visual of his face refused to leave your mind. His smile was just as bright and you could still see every strand of his tossed wet hair. This was a fantasy turned into a nightmare. As you continued to stare into the darkness while laying on your side, you could have sworn you could hear the song of music beginning to compete with the song of the raindrops. 

Rolling to your other side, you re-positioned yourself in restlessness. Even then you could still hear the song of music growing slightly louder.   
Your hands made their way to your ears as you quickly switched to lay on your stomach. The torture was becoming so great the sound of a lute being played became even louder. Your palms pressed tightly trying to make the sound go away though nothing seemed to be working.

“Oooohhhhhh…..” 

“What the fuck?” you said quietly to yourself hearing the loud sound of a familiar male voice. In that moment you truly believed you were going crazy. It had to have been from the lack of sleep, laying in wet clothes, and being slightly dehydrated. 

“Who has captured my love and my eyes  
In the rain I was caught by surprise   
A dove with (y/haircolor) feathers  
Looking lonely in this dreary weather   
Her eyes bright like the sun   
Oh how I wish I could take her hand  
I have a plan   
To steal her away   
Away from the rain  
The look on her face, take away the pain  
Make her a cage in my arms  
Keep her safe and warm….”

Pushing your body away from the bed slowly, you listened to the song that was being performed outside of your window. Had you fallen asleep and been dreaming to hear that familiar voice singing a song so close in the pouring rain? Would you suddenly wake up to the sun in the sky still hurting and feeling worse from what could have been? Nothing in that moment made any sense though you couldn’t stop yourself from walking toward the window toward that voice. Even if this was a small dream leading up to the morning, you wanted this more than anything no matter how much it would hurt later. 

The hypnotic singing voice drew you closer and closer to the window until you stood directly before it looking out in the darkness. At this point, you couldn’t stop even if you wanted to. 

The music suddenly stopped and a small rustling was heard as your vision picked up an outline in the darkness. 

“I hope you don’t mind me showing up like this.” It was him. “I just wanted to see you again.” 

“W-what?” you managed to say unsure if this was reality or if this truly was a dream. 

Your body was a bit numb from laying in wet clothes and having a cold breeze blowing in through your window with no fire to keep you warm. Your hair had been mostly dry by this point had a bit of wildness to it from a lack of brushing. It was clear you weren’t at your best but right now you were more concerned with trying to determine if this was real or not. 

“I wanted to see your beauty again.” You heard him come closer until he was right outside of the window. “If I could see you. It’s awfully dark out here.” 

Scrambling, you backed away from the window and roamed through the dark finding a candle to light. It wasn’t much but just enough to provide a small light so you could see the dream that was just outside your window standing in the rain.   
As you made your way back to the window, you could see him with your own eyes. His messy wet hair and his wet clothes. Though, his smile was just as bright as the sun. His eyes sparkled as he took in the sight before him as if it was something he had been wanting for years. He didn’t speak as he watched you though his expression softened like everything was suddenly right. This moment seemed to stand still in time as the two of you remained locked in each other’s eyes taking in the other like it was the first time all over again. 

Without speaking or giving permission, Jaskier pushed his lute through the open window before gripping the sides of the frame pulling himself inside. It was all happening so quickly that you didn’t even have time to back away. He came out you without hesitation, placing his hands on both sides of your head keeping you still as his wet lips connected with yours. His lips poured lust onto yours making it quite difficult to not drop the candle onto the floor. Just as his music had done, his presence hypnotized you draining any will power that you once had. 

You were in trouble in the best way possible and completely in his mercy.


End file.
